


Not a replacement

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: Misc Mass Effect Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: Perfect 100 Drabble for MEFFWPrompt - Replacement
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara, Jaal Ama Darav/Ryder
Series: Misc Mass Effect Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668511
Kudos: 12
Collections: MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge





	Not a replacement

She wasn't replacing Scott.

She wasn't! 

Just because Jaal was rapidly becoming her partner and best friend didn't mean she was replacing her comatose brother with him!

Jaal was...curvy, and muscled in ways that made her want to spar with him. Or... No. She was _not_ hitting on the gorgeous purple alien-who-was-not-a-brother-replacement. 

"Pass me that wiring, Ryder?" Jaal's ungloved hand extended from underneath the Nomad, broad and beckoning.

"Sure," Ryder said, handing it over. His palm was mottled white and purple, half again as wide as hers.

She was NOT thinking about how those hands might feel. 

She wasn't?


End file.
